Silver Hero
by orcadarwin
Summary: A good Draco? Could it be possible? Find out what happens when Draco meets a girl from America on the train to Hogwarts for 1st year. Rated M for language, rape, non-explict sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I only own Michelle and the idea for the story.

These two showed up yesterday and would not leave until I wrote their story. They were very annoying, screaming at me to not stop writing every time I had to get up to do something else. I can't believe that I actually finished this in one day, but they finally were satisfied and left. Please read and review, good or bad, I love reviews. Tell me what you think, honestly.

**Silver Hero**

She sat alone on a bench in the train station, wearing a confused expression. _'Where the heck is the platform? I can't find the platform, I can't go to school.'_ She thought to herself. The platform, 9 ¾, didn't seem to exist. She saw platform 9 and 10, but nothing in between. After the horrid flight to get to London from America, she was exhausted. Now it seemed that the trip was made for nothing. Noticing a young boy with dark hair wandering around, she wondered if he was looking for the same thing she was. Getting up to make her way to ask him, a family of red heads hurried by her.

"Packed with muggles, of course." The older woman complained. Obviously she was the mother of the crew of children. She watched as they approached platform 9 and 10 and wondered what they were doing, starting to walk towards the wall between the platforms. Watching, she was amazed as she saw one of the boys walk towards the wall and then disappear. _'Of course, it's magic.'_ She shook her head. After watching the dark haired boy speak with the woman and then disappear through the wall, she made her decision. _'Guess I'll have to give it a shot, see what happens.'_ After the last of the red heads disappeared through the wall, she sucked in a deep breath and then made for the wall. Closing her eyes, she expected to hit the wall, but when nothing happened, she opened her eyes and saw a huge train sitting in front of her. Hogwarts Express was written on the side of the engine. She smiled and made her way to the train with her trunk of school supplies. Finding a compartment, she settled in for the train ride to her new school to study magic. _'Magic, who knew? Explains a lot, though.'_ She thought, as she sighed and propped her feet on the seat beside her.

After several moments, the train slowly started to move forward. A slow smile spread across her face. Finally, she didn't feel so alone anymore, like such an outcast. About a half hour into the trip, the compartment door opened. A young boy with white hair and grey eyes stuck his head in. "Draco Malfoy." He said.

She looked around the compartment, knowing that no one else was with her, shook her head and said, "Nope, no one here by that name." Closing her eyes, she assumed he would move on.

"No, I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, hello." She replied.

"And you are…?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, Michelle. Michelle Cooper." She answered.

"You're American." He stated. "Pure-blood?"

"Yes, I'm American, and I'm not sure what you mean by pure-blood." She said.

"Are you parents magic people or non-magic people?" he asked with annoyance. _'Obviously, she's a mudblood, since she's so stupid about magic.'_

"I don't know." She said looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You don't know if your parents can do magic?" he asked with a sneer.

"Well, since I don't know who my parents are, then yeah, you could say I don't know if they can do magic or not." She replied. "I grew up in an orphanage. My mother left me there when I was barely an hour old." A sadness entered her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be hateful like that." He apologized to her. Looking at her, he found her very attractive. _'Such beautiful golden hair. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks. Her eyes are amazing, I've never seen such a strange color.'_

Michelle was a beautiful girl, indeed. Even at the age of 11, she made people stop and stare as she walked by. Her eyes were a silvery color. They always looked like they were shimmering, even when she was sad.

"Well, see you at the school." Draco said and walked away to other things.

Michelle was left alone with her thoughts as the train continued on to its destination. _'Strange boy. Nice looking, though. Beautiful eyes and hair. Wonder why he stopped to talk to me?'_ she thought.

Closing her eyes, thinking about the boy with the white hair, Michelle fell asleep. Several hours later, she was awakened by a bushy haired girl. "You probably should change. I expect we will be there soon." She then bustled off to tell others.

Michelle looked out her window and saw that the day had changed to night. She stood and slipped her school robe out of her trunk. She put the robe on, and was arranging her hair on her shoulders when Draco stuck his head back in the door. "Oh, already ready, I see. Anxious to get to the school, eh?" he said, and then walked away to find his friends.

The train slowed and then came to a stop. The students filed off the train into the cool night air. Michelle followed the other students off the train, looking around at her surroundings. "First years, over here." She heard a deep voice call. Making her way over, she saw the biggest man she had ever seen in her life. "Right, is this everyone? Follow me." The big man led the way to several boats on the lake. "Four to a boat, now, no pushing."

Michelle found herself in a boat with a blonde girl who was looking around dreamily and a chubby boy looking for his frog. She watched nervously as the boats started out across the lake. _'Great, all I need is to fall in the lake and make a fool out of myself on my first day.'_

Looking up, she saw the castle. Massive didn't even begin to describe it. Her heart jumped into her throat and she felt like she was going to throw up. After softly bumping into the dock at the castle, she made her way to dry land and followed the big man towards the school. He knocked on the massive doors and they slowly opened up. "The first years, Professor." He said and then turned to leave. Michelle stared up at the severe looking woman in the green robe and hat.

"I'm Professor McGonagall and you will wait here in this room until I call for you for the sorting. There are four houses at Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be your home here at Hogwarts. Your triumphs will gain you house points. Any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup." She explained. "I will be back in a moment to get you for the sorting ceremony." She then turned and left the room.

Everyone started talking amongst themselves. "It's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." She heard Draco call out. Finding him in the crowd, she watched. After the exchange, she silently cheered for Harry being brave enough not to be bullied by Draco. She also wondered if Draco was really that mean, or was it just a front he put on for other people, to keep up a reputation. Determined to find out, she waited patiently for the Professor to come and get them.

The students didn't have to wait long. The big double doors in front of them opened and Professor McGonagall ushered them forward into the Great Hall. Michelle tried to look everywhere at once as she followed the other students to the front of the Hall, walking past all the older students who were watching them with interest. Professor McGonagall stopped next to a stool with a hat sitting on it. Everyone watched the hat, and slowly it began to speak. Reciting a verse, it spoke of the houses of the school. Michelle didn't feel that she belonged to any of the houses. "When I call your name, you will come forward and sit on the stool. Place the Sorting Hat on your head." The teacher explained to them.

She started calling students randomly from the parchment in her hands. Michelle watched and waited as the other students were sorted into houses. Before she knew it, she was the only student remaining to be sorted. "Michelle Cooper." Professor McGonagall called out. Making her way up to the stool and hat, Michelle prayed she wouldn't stumble and fall on her face. She sat down on the stool, and the professor dropped the hat onto her head. _'Hmmm….. I see a great mind, like no other, a need to prove yourself, a sly wit about you and great courage as well as a need to work hard. So, where shall I put you?'_ she heard in her head. She waited, patiently for the hat to make the decision for her. After about 15 minutes she heard movement behind her, then "Slytherin!" the hat shouted out. Professor McGonagall removed the sorting hat from her head and she went to join her fellow house mates at the table.

Michelle made her way down to the Slytherin table to join her housemates. She caught Draco's eye and saw him wink at her. Raising an eyebrow, she stuck her tongue out at him. _'Yeah, real mature Cooper. Real mature.'_ She ended up sitting across from Draco.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. That's Pansy." Draco said, pointing to the people around him. She was sitting next to Pansy. Michelle nodded at them and continued to stare straight ahead.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood. Raising his hands for quiet, he said, "Tuck in." Food appeared on the tables before them. Michelle had never seen so much food in one place. Nor had she ever been allowed to eat as much as she wanted. She just stared at all the food, not really believing that it was all real.

Draco looked at her and noticed that her plate was still empty. "Eat." He said to her. She turned her gaze on him and he noticed that she looked scared. "No one is going to stop you. Eat." He added.

Michelle hesitantly reached for a piece of chicken. When nothing happened to her, she put it on her plate and reached for the closest thing to her and began piling her plate with food. Knowing that she wasn't used to eating this much, she did limit herself. Stuffing herself wouldn't be good. The students all talked and started getting to know each other while they ate. Once the last dessert was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood again and called for silence. "Now that we are properly fed and watered, I have a few announcements. First years will note that the forest on the school grounds is strictly forbidden. A few of our older students would do well to remember that also. And Mr. Filch has asked that I remind you that no magic is to be cast in the corridors between classes. Also, the corridor in the west wing of the third floor is off limits to those who do not wish to die a horribly painful death." He looked around at the students who were listening intently. His eyes stopped on Harry's for a few brief seconds and then they stopped on Michelle's. "Now, off to bed. Big day tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"First years, if you will follow me, I will show you the way to the dorm." A sandy haired 5th year stood and spoke to them. He led them through the great hall and down towards the dungeons. Michelle looked around at the castle as she followed along with the other students. The first thing she noticed was the portraits along the wall. The people in them were moving, waving and whisper to each other as the students passed by. _'Amazing.'_ She thought, never having seen anything like it before. They walked along for several minutes, the prefect talking about the staircases moving and things like that. Michelle wasn't really watching where she was going. When the prefect stopped at a damp, bare spot in the wall, the other students stopped as well. Michelle, however, not watching where she was going, ran right into the back of Draco.

"Oh, sorry." She said, as she backed up a few paces.

"No worries." He smiled at her.

"Now, this is our dorm. You will have to say a password to enter. The password changes from time to time. Right now the password is 'pure blood'." As he said this, the wall opened to reveal a doorway. Michelle was in awe at this castle. So much to see, so much to learn. The students walked through the doorway into a huge room with a warm welcoming fire. "This is the common room. When you aren't in classes, you will most likely be here. The girl's dorm is up those stairs to the right, and the boy's is up these stairs to the left. You will find that all your belongings have been brought to your room already. This will be your home for your 7 years here at Hogwarts. I hope you all have a good year, and if you have any questions, just ask." The prefect finished his speech and then headed off to his own room for the night.

Michelle followed the other girls up the stairs towards their room. She felt someone watching her as she placed her foot on the bottom stair. Turning, she found Draco watching her with an odd expression on his face. She shrugged and continued up the stairs. She followed Pansy and the other first year girls to a room on the top floor. She found her trunk at the foot of a four poster bed with silver curtains hanging from the top. Stepping up to her trunk, she began to pull out her clothes to put in the wardrobe beside her bed. Leaving out a night gown, she made short work of the small amount of clothes she possessed. Quickly changing, she crawled into bed and began remembering the full day she had. It had been a long time since breakfast yesterday, when she left her home in Los Angeles and travelled all the way to London, and then on to Hogwarts. Sighing, _'Man, this is something else. This place is amazing. I wonder what kind of classes I'll have. Draco seems to be a good guy, behind all that bully nonsense. I wonder if he realizes that he's two different people at different times. I have a feeling that this will be a good year for me. For the first time in my life, I'm with people like me. I'm not an outcast, a freak.'_ Thinking about all the things that had happened to her today, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. After what seemed like only a few minutes of sleep, she was woken up by a strange noise. Sitting up, she listened and then realized that a girl two beds over was snoring rather loudly. Shaking her head, she settled back down to sleep.

The next time she woke, the sun was shining through the window near her bed. She stretched and yawned, then got out of bed to dress. Putting on her uniform, she found a black blazer with a green Slytherin seal on the left side, and a green striped tie. These were part of her uniform, identifying her as a Slytherin. Putting on her shoes, she headed out to find the bathroom. Draco was sitting alone in the common room, waiting. He looked up when she entered. Smiling, "Rough night," he asked, snickering. Her hair was wild.

"Shut up, Draco. Where's the restroom?" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He looked at her a moment, confused. "Oh, you mean the loo. Right through there is the girls." He laughed at the face she made. Watching her go to the loo, he smiled to himself. _'This should be a fun year. If only Potter hadn't shown up here. So tired of hearing about how much of a hero he is.'_

Michelle came out of the loo a few minutes later, looking fresh. She had brushed her hair into a soft mass of curls and had brushed her teeth and washed her face. Seeing Draco still sitting there, she asked, "Why are you just sitting there? Are you waiting for someone?"

"Maybe I was waiting for you." He smirked.

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "Now, which way to breakfast?" she asked, being thoroughly lost.

"I'll show you." He said and stood as his friends came down the stairs to join him. He opened the door and allowed her to go through first, then he followed with his friends behind him. "So, how do you like it so far, Michelle?" he asked as they walked along the corridor.

"It's different, I can say that much. Fascinating, really. There must be so much history here." She stated as they passed suits of armor and portraits.

Arriving at the Great Hall, Draco held open the door for her. Walking in, she noticed that the tables where still where they were last night. She also noticed on the wall, huge hourglass type things with round balls in them, each a different color, green, purple, burgundy, and yellow. He noticed her looking at them, "Those keep track of house points." He explained. They sat down at the Slytherin table and their plates were filled immediately with eggs and bacon and toast. Michelle began to eat, pouring herself some juice and milk. Draco sat across from her, watching her quietly. It was a bit unnerving, being watched like that, but she shrugged it off.

"Ugh, wish Potter would go away." He sneered.

"You're just upset that he refused your friendship, preferring the red head's instead." She stated. Draco looked at her, shocked. Michelle continued eating, ignoring the glare he was giving her. About five minutes before the bell was to ring, Pansy and a few other girls came in. Professor Snape came around with their class schedules. They looked at them and saw that they had Charms first with the Ravenclaws. The bell rang and Pansy growled.

"I haven't had a chance to eat, yet." She complained as they gathered their things to head to class.

"Well, if you wouldn't take hours to get ready, then you would have been able to eat." Michelle stated and walked on ahead.

Draco smiled, _'What a mouth she has on her. It's going to be fun to spar with her.'_ He thought as he watched her walk ahead of him. _'The view from the back is just a good as the view from the front.' _

She suddenly stopped and slowly turned toward him. "Are you watching my rear? Seriously?" she asked.

Stunned, Draco gulped and stammered. "Umm… well, no… not really…"

Glaring at him, she stuck her tongue out. "Well, I suppose I should let you go first, since you know your way around and I don't." She noticed the glare that Pansy was giving her and chose to ignore it. She didn't have time for girlish jealousy, she was here to learn. Draco walked on ahead and she fell in step beside him. The others followed closely behind. They arrived at the Charms class and entered. Finding a seat, they waited for Professor Flitwick to arrive. The professor was a dwarf, so short that he had to stand on a stack of books to see over his desk. Most times, he just stood on his desk to teach. He arrived and everyone settled in to listen.

"Now, charms," he began, then launched into a speech about the usefulness of charms. Calling roll, he then began to show them their first charm. The levitation charm, making things suspend in the air. "No wands right now, just say the words with me. Wingardium Leviosa." The class repeated the words over and over. After about five times of repeating the charm, several books started floating in the air. Professor Flitwick looked around to see who had their wand out. He could see no wands. "Okay, who is doing that? Who has their wand out?" Everyone shook their head as the books crashed back down onto the desks. He then taught them the wand movement for the charm. After a few times of practicing, Draco suddenly raised into the air, floating. Michelle's eyes grew big. She put her wand down to watch and he suddenly fell back into his seat. Stunned, she looked around, wondering if anyone noticed that when she put her wand down he came back down. After this incident, the professor dismissed class so that he could check the room for anything strange.

"When I find out who did that, I'm gonna kill them." Draco fumed as they walked towards Transfiguration.

"Draco, I don't think anyone meant to do it. I think it was an accident. There are a lot of us who don't know our own power." Michelle said to him to try to calm him down.

He stopped and looked at her. Smiling, he put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Are you sure that hat put you in the right house? You think the best of everyone, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I do." She said as they continued on their way to class. She was really liking the feel of his arm around her. "I mean, what's the point in being angry and mean all the time. Takes too much energy. I'd rather think the best and spend that energy elsewhere." She explained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They arrived at the Transfiguration class and entered to find an odd cat sitting on the teacher's desk. They all sat down, a little rowdily, thinking the professor hadn't arrived yet. After the last student had taken a seat, the cat cleared it's throat. Michelle silently watched the cat. The other students ignored it. Suddenly the cat leaped off the desk and changed into Professor McGonagall. Michelle inhaled quickly, eyes wide. Everyone else got quiet immediately. The professor began her speech about Transfiguration. She then taught them how to change something into something else. She gave them all a matchstick and asked them to turn it into a needle. "Now, as first years, I don't expect you to be able to do it on…" she trailed off as she stopped at Michelle's side. "Well, now, Ms. Cooper. Where is your wand?" she asked.

"Well, um… in my bag, ma'am. Sorry." Michelle said, her face turning red.

"No, no, don't apologize. I was just wondering how you turned your match into a needle without your wand." The professor stated, examining the needle on the desk in front of Michelle. Stunned, Michelle hadn't even noticed that she had managed the transfiguration on the first try. "Interesting, very interesting." She said and then moved on.

Draco watched Michelle put her head in her hands. He saw her shoulders shake slightly and realized that she was crying. The class finally ended, and he slowly put his books away in his bag. He told his friends that he would catch up with them, as he watched Michelle scramble to gather her things. Walking over to her, he knelt down to help. He heard her sniffle and grabbed her hand with one of his. With the other, he put his fingers under her chin and raised her face to him. Tears still fell from her eyes. Rubbing one away with his thumb, he smiled at her. "No need to cry. I think it's amazing that you can do magic without a wand." Slowly, she smiled at him and lowered her head to finish gathering her things.

"Ms. Cooper, will you come with me?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Michelle nodded silently and stood to follow the professor. Draco watched her leave and grabbed her forgotten bag along with his own. He headed for lunch in the Great Hall, wondering what McGonagall wanted with Michelle.

Professor McGonagall walked along the corridor and stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. "Lemon drop." She said. The gargoyle sprang to life and moved over to reveal a moving staircase. Michelle watched in awe as the professor ushered her onto the staircase. After a short time, they arrived at the top into a large office type room. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind the huge desk in the middle of the room. A phoenix sat behind him on a perch. "Headmaster, we have a slight issue with Ms. Cooper. It seems she can cast spells without the use of a wand, and without using verbal spells."

Professor Dumbledore looked at and smiled at Michelle. "Interesting. Although, I see no problem with it, is she harming other students?" he asked.

"Well, no, I don't think so. Isn't she a bit young to be doing non-verbal spells, and we've never come across anyone who didn't need a wand to cast spells?" she stated.

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at Michelle. After several moments, he spoke. "Well, I had a feeling that she was going to be a very powerful witch. Not knowing who her parents are, we don't know what kind of power she has. I will work up a potion to do a family history on her and we can find out where her power comes from. Other than that, if she doesn't need a wand and doesn't need to speak the spell, then so be it. I see no problem with that. Do you, Minerva?" he finished and looked up at McGonagall.

"Well, no. I just wanted you to be aware of the issue." She said.

"Very well, I am aware now. Thank you. Michelle, you may go on down to lunch." He waved his hand dismissing them both.

They got to the staircase to leave, but before stepping on it, Michelle turned back to Dumbledore. "Sir? Is it normal for me to do this?" she asked and then changed into an eagle and flew around the room. Change back into herself, she watched his expression change from shock to an infuriating nothing.

"Well, who is to say what normal is. I, for one, have always wondered if we are all normal or all a bit abnormal. As for being an animagus, you are a bit young, but it's nothing unusual." He explained.

"What about having two different forms?" she asked. At his questioning look, she continued. "I have a different form in the water."

"Well, that is something I will have to look into." He said and turned his attention back to his paperwork. "It is not something you should worry about, though. There is nothing wrong with you." He said.

Michelle nodded and then turned to leave. McGonagall escorted her to the Great Hall to join the others for lunch. Draco waved to her as he saw her enter. She made her way over to the table and sat across from him. Noticing her bag, she smiled. "Thanks for… well, just thanks." She said embarrassed.

"It was nothing." He said and waved his hand like he was swatting a fly. Michelle grabbed the sandwich on her plate and took a small bite as a bushy haired girl from Gryffindor walked by. "Filthy mudblood." Draco muttered.

Michelle dropped her sandwich and glared at him. "Draco, you are such a snob. What does it matter what kind of blood someone has? Who does it hurt for someone to be magical when they have non-magical parents? You listen to your father too much. Why not make up your own mind about someone, without worrying about what kind of blood they have? Why not be your own person, and not your father's clone?" she said, and then stood, grabbed her bag and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Draco stared after her, stunned. _'What in bloody hell was that all about? Am I really a snob?' _he thought. Still staring after her, he sat thinking for a long time. Noticing that the Hall was emptying, he got up and ran out to the greenhouses for his next class, Herbology. He saw Michelle standing just a few feet away and started towards her. Seeing her stiffen, he stopped. His shoulders dropping, he waited for Professor Sprout to arrive to being the lesson. Once inside the greenhouse, Michelle stood as far away from Draco as possible. She was obviously upset with him, making him wonder if he shouldn't take a good look at himself and his behavior.

After class, Michelle rushed off to find the Slytherin common room. She was beginning to get a feel for the layout of the castle. Head down, she ran into something solid. Looking up, she saw the dark haired boy from the train station. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay, no problem." He said and smiled at her. "I'm Harry."

"Michelle." She said with a slight smile. "I really have to go." And then she practically ran into the castle.

Draco saw this exchange and felt himself getting angry. _'Whoa. Wait a minute. What's this? Am I jealous?' _he asked himself. Shaking his head, he continued on towards the castle. Lost in his thoughts, he almost ran into Harry, just as Michelle had done. "Watch where you're going, Potter." He sneered.

Michelle continued to avoid Draco for the remainder of the month. He would try to talk with her, but she would just walk away. During dinner one day, he kept trying to get her to talk to him. She just glared at him and remained silent. Finally tired of trying, he left for the common room. After about 15 minutes, Michelle left the Great Hall. Passing an empty classroom, an arm shot out and grabbed her, pulling her in. "What the hell?" she said, then noticed that it was Draco who had pulled her in to the room. "I'm leaving."

"No, please stay. Listen to me, please." He begged. She watched him and said nothing, but didn't leave. "I've had a good long look at myself, and you were right. I am a snob. I have been doing everything my father has done. Thinking the way he thinks. Only because that's all I know. That's all I've heard my entire life. Pure-blood is the only real witch or wizard, according to my father. After looking at myself and doing a lot of thinking, I realized that I don't really feel that way. I don't really care what someone's blood is like. So, I guess what I'm saying is that I'm going to change my ways. Be nicer to everyone, even Granger and Potter. I suppose he can't help what happened when he was a baby." He looked at her to see what her reaction was. Her expression had softened, but she still said nothing. "I miss talking with you. I miss joking with you. Forgive me?" he asked.

Michelle watched the emotions wash over Draco's face. Knowing that she couldn't remain mad at him forever, "Of course I forgive you, Draco. I'm just glad that you realized what you were doing." She said.

He grinned at her and then led her out of the classroom and on to the common room, talking the entire time about things that he had wanted to say to her this past month. Draco had a hard time the rest of the year. Everyone was suspicious of his new attitude. They didn't quite believe that he had changed. The nicer he was, the more people stared at him. If Michelle hadn't been there, he would have forgotten it all and went back to his old self. For some reason, he wanted to do this for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The year passed with surprising quickness, before they knew it, it was Christmas break. Draco went off to join his parents on a trip, leaving Michelle at school with just a few others who opted to stay. Waking up on Christmas morning, Michelle found several presents at the foot of her bed. Never having received presents before, she wasn't sure that they were for her until she saw her name on them. Opening the first, she found a very nice winter cloak that came from Dumbledore. He treated her very well after finding out who her parents were. Then she opened a small present from Pansy and the other girls. It turned out to be a poisoned chocolate frog. Somehow she could smell the poison, so she flushed it down the toilet. There were a few more small gifts from other classmates. The last one turned out to be from Draco. She opened it slowly and found a very nice green dress. _'Well, that's an odd present from him. Wonder why he gave me this?'_ she pondered. Getting dressed, she made her way to breakfast in the Great Hall. As she passed the teacher's table, she whispered a thank you to Dumbledore. He smiled and nodded to her.

Sitting alone at the Slytherin table, she began to eat breakfast. Later in the day, she had been told, a huge dinner was in the works. She watched Harry and the other Gryffindor students laughing and joking. Smiling, she finished her breakfast and went back to her empty common room. After a few hours, she started feeling restless. She dressed in her new winter cloak and some snow boots and ventured outdoors. Suddenly she was hit square in the face with a snowball. Shocked, she wiped the snow off her face and looked around to find out who threw it. The Weasley twins were standing there staring at her, thinking she would explode or something. "Okay, I see how it is. I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not opposed to having fun." Scooping up some snow, she formed a snowball. The boys looked at each other, grinned and ran in opposite directions. She threw the snowball and nailed one of them in the back of the head. Smiling, she scooped up more snow and so began a tremendous snowball fight. House rivalry was forgotten as they had fun in the snow. Tromping back in to the castle the kids made their way to their rooms to change out of their wet things and then make their way to dinner. Arriving at the Great Hall, Michelle found that there was only one table set up in the middle of the room.

"I thought since there were so few of us, there was no need for house tables tonight. We will all dine together." Dumbledore told her.

Grinning, she took a seat at the table and waited for the others to arrive. After everyone was seated, Professor Dumbledore made a short speech and then the food appeared. They all filled their stomachs on the scrumptious food. After a few hours, all full of food and ready to explode, they made their way back to their rooms to sleep. Michelle entered her common room and found another gift sitting on the couch. Intrigued she walked over to examine it. It was addressed to her. Opening it, she found a book on the history of the castle of Hogwarts. Smiling, she opened the cover of the book and noticed writing. _'Thought you might like this, since you are so interested in history. Enjoy, see you in a week. Draco.' _The note said. Carrying the book, she made her way up to her bed. Laying the book on her nightstand, she crawled in the bed and was asleep almost immediately.

The weeks passed by, students returned to school and classes resumed. Soon, they were taking end of the year exams and talking about what they would be doing over the summer. With a sad expression, Michelle listened as those around her talked about taking trips with their family. Knowing she had no family to take a trip with, Michelle knew that she would be counting the days until she could return here. Finally exams were over and everyone was gathering their things to return home. Michelle missed breakfast so that she could pack her things. Draco called to her from the bottom of the stairs. She went down to see what he wanted. Professor Snape was standing there tapping his foot. "Ms. Cooper, this letter came for you this morning. As you weren't there, I accepted it from the owl." He handed her a letter and turned to leave.

"Thank you, sir." She managed to say before he swept out of the room. Confused, she opened the letter.

_Ms. Cooper,_

_ We regret to inform you that your spot in the orphanage has been filled and there is no room for you to return here for the summer. Please find somewhere else to go as you are no longer wanted here. _

_ Sincerely, Master Trundle_

Stunned, Michelle quickly put the letter in her pocket and went back upstairs wondering what she was going to do. Draco watched her read the letter and then leave, concerned by the look on her face. He tried to ask her what the letter said, but she ignored him. Later, on the train back home, he tried to find out what was wrong, but Michelle refused to tell him. Arriving at the station, he saw his father and mother waiting for him. Dragging Michelle behind him, along with their trunks, he made his way to his parents. "Oh, Draco, how I've missed my little man." His mother gathered him up in a hug. His father sneered and shook Draco's hand.

"Mum, father, I want you to meet my friend, Michelle." Draco introduced her. She smiled shyly at them.

"Always nice to meet a friend of Draco." His mother said. Michelle felt uncomfortable in their presence. The father gave off an evil aura.

Smiling, "Nice to meet you. Draco, I have to go. I'll miss my plane." She told him.

"Okay, see you in September. Send me an owl, won't you." He said and watched her leave. She disappeared through the barrier into the muggle part of the station.

Wandering aimlessly, Michelle somehow found herself in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Going inside, she asked the barman if she could leave her trunk there while she went to Diagon Alley for a while. "Sure, sure, leave it in the corner there, as long as you like." He said.

Going through the back and into Diagon Alley, Michelle felt lost. _'Well, what do I do now? Where am I going to stay?'_ she thought as she walked around. Finding a bench, she sat down and was quickly asleep. The following days were the same. After a week, she was sitting on a bench, contemplating what to do when someone came up behind her.

"Well, well, what's a wee little first year doing here all by herself?" she heard a familiar voice. Turning, she saw Marcus Flint, a 5th year Slytherin. Not someone she really wanted to see here by herself.

"Go away. I have nothing to say to you." She said and started to get up to leave. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him. She slammed into his chest and he locked his arms around her arms to keep her from moving. Kicking and screaming, she fought him. He dragged her down a dark alleyway. Slamming her against the brick wall, he rammed his fist into her face, knocking her out for a moment. She woke to find him over her, her shirt ripped and torn from her, her school skirt ripped away and thrown to the side. He noticed her eyes opened and hit her again, hard enough to knock her out again. He then proceeded to finish having sex with her prone figure. He took pleasure in the fact that he had such control over her. After he finished spilling himself inside her, he ran off, laughing and pleased with himself. Michelle awoke to find herself naked, bloody and bruised. A man was standing over her, looking at her with a concerned expression. Seeing her awake, he removed his own cloak and placed it over her to cover her nakedness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up, and then you can tell me what happened." He said and helped her to stand. She fell against him, as her ankle gave way and pain raced through her body. The gentleman took her into the bookstore, and she then remembered where she had seen him before. He was the bookstore owner who helped her get her books for school. He led her to a seat by the fire and went off to find some towels and water. She heard him talking and wondered who else was there. He came back and following closely behind him was Dumbledore.

_'Now where did he come from?'_ she asked herself. Her whole body had started to shake and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Oh dear. What happened? Who did this to you?" Dumbledore spoke.

Michelle just shook her head. Knowing it would be worse if she told anyone. Dumbledore touched her shoulder and she flinched, then suddenly, she was seeing everything that happened from the moment Marcus walked up behind her. Looking into Dumbledore's eyes, she realized that somehow he was seeing it, too. Ashamed, she began to cry harder. She saw what happened while she was knocked out. Hating herself, but hating Marcus even more, she began to get angry. Dumbledore stepped away with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Michelle. I didn't know you had no place to go. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "It didn't seem important and I didn't want to bother you."

"You can come to me with anything, my dear. Anything, nothing is too big or too small." He stated. The bookstore owner continued to clean the blood and dirt off her face and hands, pretending not to listen to the conversation. "You can stay at the school. Since, well, you know, I think it's only right. We can go there now and Madam Pomfrey can fix you up." He said.

Michelle looked up at him and cried even harder at his generosity. The bookstore owner nodded and led them back to the fireplace. Dumbledore and Michelle stepped into the fireplace together. Throwing down the powder, Dumbledore cried out, "Hogwarts," and 'poof' they were gone, travelling through fireplace after fireplace. Arriving at the school, Michelle stumbled out of the fireplace.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That was the Floo network. It's a means of travel for us, it is a bit quicker than brooms." He answered and ushered her down to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue when they arrived and she saw the state Michelle was in. Not asking any questions she got to work patching up Michelle's cuts and bruises, then allowed her to shower to wash away all the dirt and blood. Dumbledore told her to join him in his office for dinner each night. Returning to her room in the Slytherin house, she found that she couldn't sleep without reliving the events that had happened in that dark alleyway. She would wake up screaming, drenched in sweat and something outside would be burning. She wasn't sure if she was the one setting it on fire or not, but the thought did cross her mind. Dumbledore never said anything to her about the fires, always putting them out before they damaged anything. He seemed to know that she wasn't sleeping well, and tried to reassure her that she was safe here.

The rest of the summer passed in a blur for Michelle. She explored the castle and the grounds. Helped Professor Sprout in the greenhouses, helped Hagrid with the creatures. Kept herself occupied and out of Dumbledore's way as much as possible. Before long, Dumbledore escorted her back to Diagon Alley to purchase her supplies. This time, she had her own money that her mother had left for her in a vault at Gringotts bank. Returning to school, she sat down to write a letter to Draco. She hadn't written to him all summer. She left out all that happened to her, thinking he would think less of her because she let someone rape her. She finished the letter and found an owl in the owlery to send it. Winding her way down, she went outside to take a walk and think about what the year ahead might hold.

Soon, the train arrived and with it, students eager to be back together. Michelle was sitting alone at the Slytherin table when they arrived. Draco spotted her and ran over to where she was sitting. "How was your summer?" she asked him.

"Great. Although, I didn't hear from you but the once. I was hoping for more." He said with a smile.

"Sorry, things just didn't go as planned, as I told you in my letter." She told him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I wish I had known, mother and father would have gladly let you stay with us." He said.

She shook her head, "No, that's okay. I don't think your father likes me very much." She said as the first years were led into the Hall for the sorting ceremony. She felt someone watching her and turned to find Marcus' eyes on her. She shuddered seeing his smile and turned her attention back to the ceremony. After the feast, walking slowly to the common room with Draco, Michelle was caught off guard by Marcus grabbing her arm. He whirled her around to face him and said, "You enjoyed it and you know it. Don't deny it."

"Get your hands off of me, you cretin. How could I enjoy being hurt and…" she broke off before she said anything else. Draco, wearing a confused expression on his face, got between her and Marcus.

"Leave her alone, man." He said.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy. You have no idea who you are messing with. She enjoyed every moment of me." Flint sneered. He flung her arm away from him and stalked off.

"What was that about?" he asked as he turned to find Michelle crying. Pulling her to him, he led her to an empty classroom. "What's going on? You can tell me." He said, looking at her.

"I can't. You'll hate me." She sobbed.

"I could never hate you, Michelle. Tell me what's wrong. What did he do?" Draco said softly.

Michelle cried even harder and couldn't speak. Draco just wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. Suddenly, she felt him stiffen. Remembering this happening with Dumbledore, she groaned, knowing she was sharing her memories with him. She saw the attack again in her mind. Seeing every detail made her cry even more. She looked up at Draco through her tears and saw his expression darken. _'Please don't hate me. Please, I couldn't take it if you did.'_ She thought.

After a moment, Draco looked down at her. Seeing the pain in her eyes, his expression softened. He hugged her tighter to him, "I'll kill him. I'll never let him near you again. I don't care if he is in my own house. Don't worry, he won't hurt you again." He told her. Michelle's crying slowed and they made their way to their common room. He helped her into the room and seeing Marcus sitting on the couch smirking and laughing at them, he saw red. Rushing him, Draco yelled, "You bastard. How could you? She doesn't deserve that. No one does." Marcus looked scared for a moment, but put back on his sneer quickly.

"She enjoyed it. I know she did, how could she not." He said with a laugh.

"Never come near her again. Don't even look at her, or so help me, I will kill you." Draco said and stalked off back to Michelle's side. He led her over to the staircase leading to her room and watched as she slowly climbed the stairs to bed. She got ready for bed and climbed in, exhausted.

A few hours later, she awoke to several of the girls screaming, as well as herself. She saw smoke and then the flames. She heard the screams and heard Draco yelling from down the stairs, wondering who was being killed.

"What in blazes is going on in here?" Draco heard from the door. Professor Snape had heard the noise and rushed to his house to find out what was going on.

"Up there, sir. In the girls rooms. I smell smoke." Draco told him.

"Run and get a female professor, Draco. I can't go up there." The professor told him.

Just as Draco opened the door, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore appeared. By this time, the rest of the house was awake and milling around the common room. "Minerva, would you please go find out what's going on?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Certainly." She replied and headed up the stairs. She followed the smoke and found the 2nd year room ablaze with fire. Conjuring water with her wand, she put out the fire and ushered the girls out of the room. She found Michelle in the far corner, shaking with fright. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Michelle just looked forward, eyes glazed over. McGonagall tried to help her up, but she screamed and pulled away and another fireball flew from her hand. The professor turned and put out the fireball and left the room to speak with Dumbledore. "Albus, she's frightened beyond reason. I can't get near her, she keeps throwing fireballs at anything that moves." She told the headmaster.

"Hmmm…. Let me try." Dumbledore said and cast a spell that would allow him to enter the girls dormitory. Upstairs, he found Michelle still sitting in the corner shaking and crying. "Michelle, please, let me help you." He said. He dodged a fireball as he tried to get near her. He continued to talk to her and let her know that he wasn't going to hurt her, but nothing helped. She was still throwing fireballs everywhere. Then he had an idea, going back down the stairs, he stopped when he could see those waiting in the common room. "Draco, please come up here. I have an idea that you can help me with."

Draco stepped cautiously on the bottom step and then continued up. He followed Dumbledore to the top floor and found Michelle sitting in the corner of a scorched room. "Talk to her, Draco. I think she will listen to you."

"Michelle." Draco said softly. "It's me, Draco. Let me help you. Let me help." Reaching out a hand, he slowly made his way towards her. He noticed the fireball in her hand and kept an eye on it. He continued speaking softly to her and reached her side. Place his hand on her shoulder, he saw the fireball disappear in her hand and felt her rigid body loosen. She sobbed and sagged against him. "Shhhh.. It's okay. Nothing can hurt you now that I'm here." He told her and began rocking slightly. She hid her face in his chest and cried even harder. Dumbledore let out the breath he was holding and softly suggested that Draco carry her to the Hospital Wing. Draco nodded and stood, swinging her up in his arms as he did. They walked down the stairs and Dumbledore motioned for the other two professors to follow him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Alright, everyone, back to bed. 2nd years, bed down here for the rest of the night. Your room will be fixed in the morning." Professor Snape said and waved his wand to conjuring several beds in the common room. He followed the headmaster out into the corridor and down to the hospital. Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them, knowing something was up. Draco laid Michelle down on a bed and turned to leave. She grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go. He stood there at her side while waiting for Madam Pomfrey to finish speaking with Dumbledore. He heard Dumbledore tell the healer and two professors everything that he had seen in Michelle's thoughts. It made him angry all over again to think that she had been hurt like that. Soon, Madam Pomfrey came over to check Michelle over and make sure she wasn't injured.

"So, what do we do? We can't have her risking the life of the students around her whenever she is asleep." Professor Snape said, looking over at the young girl. He saw how frightened she was and was truly worried for her.

"I don't know, Severus. She had nightmares during the summer, and things would randomly catch fire outside, but never inside. I assumed that she would be okay once school started back. I suppose I was wrong."

The three turned to watch the two young people. Michelle was drifting off to sleep as Draco spoke softly to her, holding her hand. "Let's leave them both here for the night and we can discuss what to do in the morning." McGonagall said. Madam Pomfrey heard and moved a bed closer to Michelle's bed for Draco to lie down on.

"I'll watch them tonight and report to you in the morning." She told them. They all looked back and saw Draco bend slowly towards Michelle and kiss her forehead. "He seems to really care for her." She stated.

The teachers left and Draco settled down in the bed that was brought over for him. Still holding Michelle's hand, as she wasn't letting go, he drifted off to sleep facing her. Everything was peaceful the rest of the night. The next morning they both awoke to find that they were still holding hands and facing each other. Michelle sat up suddenly, remembering what had happened. She put her head down and began to cry slightly. Draco stood up and lifted her head to see her eyes. "Hey, Michelle, don't. Don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault. It's his, and I will make him pay. I promise you that. I will also make sure that he never comes near you again. If it's the last thing I do, you will be safe and happy." He told her.

She smiled and wiped the tears away with the handkerchief that he offered her. "Thank you, Draco. You make me feel so much better. You make me feel safe." She said.

Madam Pomfrey came over to check Michelle out again, and then released her to go to breakfast. When the two had left, she went straight to Dumbledore's office to tell him how the rest of the night went. "At one point she became restless and started whimpering. I noticed that their hands were no longer touching. He reached over and found her hand again, and she settled back down with a sigh. I think he makes her feel safe." She told him.

"Thank you, Poppy." Dumbledore said, a thought forming in his head. He called for the other professors and told them his idea. He needed them to agree with the idea before he could implement it.

"Ms. Cooper had a very harrowing experience over the summer that has left her scarred emotionally. She is a danger to anyone around her when she sleeps, save for Mr. Malfoy. Apparently, she feels safe with him. So, my suggestion is this, allow the two of them to share the head of house suite. Severus, you don't use it, preferring your own chambers. I'm not giving them permission to be promiscuous, but I do need to protect the other students. Even if we send her away, she will still be a danger to those around her while she sleeps. This would be the perfect solution to the problem. I see no other way to keep her and those around her safe." Dumbledore told the others.

They all thought about it and agreed, as long as the two promised not to abuse the room. Dumbledore had the room readied and their stuff moved while they were in class. That evening, he asked the two of them to meet Professor Snape in his office after dinner.

Professor Snape explained what they had decided. Michelle looked at Draco, shaking her head. "I can't ask you to do that, Draco. It's not fair to you."

"It's not fair to others if we don't, Michelle. Until you can sleep without having this nightmare, I don't see any other option." Draco told her and smiled. "We agree." He told the professor.

"Very well, then. You will find that your things have already been moved, if you will follow me, I will show you how to get in to the suite." He said and led the way towards the common room. Stopping at a portrait just before the common room, he spoke a password, 'rumble drumble'. The portrait opened inward to reveal a room. They stepped inside and he spoke again. "This is the suite. Only you and I are allowed to enter this room. None of the other students will ever be allowed in here. Even if they know the password. I must stress to you that this is not a 'love nest'." He said and looked at them sternly.

"Sir, we are only 12 years old. That is the furthest thing from our mind." Draco assured him.

"Very well. This is where you will sleep and do your studying or whatever. This will be like your common room, although you will still be allowed in the Slytherin house any time you wish." Professor Snape told them and then left the room.

Michelle looked around the room and saw a huge desk in the corner by the window, a wardrobe that apparently had been filled with their clothes already, both their trunks stacked in another corner, and a huge bed in the center of the far wall. There were curtains around it, just like the beds in the dormitory. Turning more, she met Draco's eyes and looked away quickly, embarrassed.

"Hey, there's no need for that. You shouldn't feel embarrassed or any less of a person because of this. I would do anything for you, and if this is what it takes to allow you to sleep at night, then so be it. I have no problem with this." He assured her, taking her into his arms and holding her. "You mean a lot to me and I won't ever let anything hurt you again." He said softly.

"Draco, you are the only friend I have. I hate what he did to me. I hate that I'm afraid, but mostly, I hate that I'm holding you back from pursuing other things." She said.

"You aren't holding me back from anything. I promise." Draco said. "Now, it's late, how about we hit the sack." He suggested. Michelle nodded and turned out of his arms to go behind the screen in the corner to change. He let her get changed and then took his turn behind the screen. When he emerged, she was already in bed, curled in the fetal position, staring at the wall. He chuckled, "I won't do anything to hurt you. I promise." He whispered as he climbed in behind her and put his arms around her. He heard her sigh and felt her stretch out a bit. They fell asleep quickly and slept soundly just like that. Waking with the alarm, they got up and took turns dressing behind the screen. Michelle dressed first and went to the loo in the Slytherin common room to brush her hair and her teeth. Coming out, she came face to face with Flint. He sneered and laughed at her. She just ignored him and pushed him out of the way. He started to make a grab for her when Draco walked in. Draco glared at him and he placed himself between Michelle and Marcus. "You won't hurt her, again, Flint. I promise you that." He said. Marcus just laughed and left the common room. Draco turned to Michelle and put his hands on her arms. Rubbing them up and down, he said, "I'm going to leave you for just a moment. But I'm leaving Blaise here with you to protect you, in case Flint comes back. Blaise, don't let him near her." He looked at his friend. Blaise just nodded and came to stand beside Michelle. "I won't be long." Draco said and took off to the loo.

Nothing was said while he was gone. They just stood there looking around at the common room. Draco returned and they set off for breakfast. So, the days went. Whenever Draco had something to do that took him away from Michelle's side, Blaise stepped in and remained with her until Draco returned. Marcus stopped trying to corner her for a while. With everything else that was going on with the Chamber of Secrets and the monster, he didn't feel it would be prudent to try anything with all the teachers roaming about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Christmas break came and most students went home. As Michelle didn't have a home to go to, Draco stayed at the school over break with her. It worked out, since his parents were taking an extended anniversary trip over the break. Christmas morning dawned and the two awoke to presents at the foot of their bed. They opened in silence for a few moments. Knowing he was a big Quidditch fan, Michelle had bought Draco a book about his favorite team, along with a robe that the team wore. He bought Michelle another dress and a beautiful gold necklace with a Slytherin pendant to go with it. They thanked each other and made their way to breakfast.

The attacks on students was getting worse. Before long, they would close the school. Michelle didn't want them to close the school. She wanted to stay here forever. She was becoming happy here. Even with Marcus lurking around every corner. Draco was making her feel at home here. He was making life easier for her.

Towards the end of the year, a student was taken. They were told that they would have to leave the school. Michelle worried, until she saw Harry and Ron taking off down the corridor. Somehow, she knew that they knew what to do. The next day, Professor Dumbledore told them that the call to leave school had been lifted, they could remain until the end of the year. The monster had been destroyed and the Chamber had been sealed forever. The mood in the Great Hall was confused. Some were happy, some were sad. Then the ones who had been petrified entered the Great Hall, all had been revived and were just fine.

Marcus decided, since it was his last chance for the year, he would try one more time with Michelle. He wanted her again, badly. She had just emerged from the loo and hadn't made her way to Draco yet, when he grabbed her. She made a sound and Draco turned just in time to see them disappear into the wall. Draco yelled, hoping a teacher would hear and took off after them. He got to the spot in the wall and tried to find a way in. He paced and thought, and pace some more. Suddenly a door appeared. He ran to it and yanked it open. He saw Professor Snape coming around the corner looking for whoever was yelling. Draco stepped inside and the door vanished. He quietly continued on his way, hoping that Snape would find his way in. Her heard Michelle scream and took off running. Turning a corner, he saw Marcus rip her shirt off and throw it to the side. Just as Marcus put his hand down to take her skirt off, Draco raised his wand and sent a spell at Marcus that knocked him into the wall on the other side of the room. Draco ran to Michelle and untied her. She was crying and threw her arms around his neck. Draco heard Marcus move to get up and turned around so that he was shielding Michelle. Snape came around the corner just then and ran to disarm Marcus. Grabbing him by the collar, he held him there. "Take her to the hospital to get checked out. I'll deal with this one." He said to Draco. Draco nodded and removed his robe to place around Michelle.

Swinging her into his arms, "I'm so sorry Michelle. I wasn't there when I should have been." He said to her as he took off for the hospital.

"It's not your fault, Draco. You can't be with me 24/7. I understand that. I let my guard down and never expected him to try anything here." She said, burying her head in Draco's neck.

A few days later found them both in Dumbledore's office. "Well, since our little trial, things have been going well. Now, we just need to make arrangements for the summer. I will not be remaining here at the castle much this summer, so I think it best if Michelle goes home with you Draco. I have spoken with your parents and they have agreed, and they also agree to keep the sleeping arrangement that we have started. I think after the recent events that it would be for the best if we continue the arrangement." He told them.

Draco and Michelle nodded and then went off to pack their things. Michelle was quiet while they packed. "What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I'm just surprised that your father agreed to this. He doesn't seem to like me much." She answered.

"Oh, he'll come around. I think this is more my mother's influence over him that made him agree. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." He told her and turned back to his packing.

The next morning, their things were transported to the train, and the students made their way to the carriages to take them to the train. Draco made sure that he was by Michelle's side at all times. He never let go of her hand. On the train, they sat together with Blaise and a few other friends from the house. By now, everyone had heard about Flint's attack on Michelle. They now understood why she and Draco were always together.

When the train arrived at the station, the students all grabbed their trunks. Draco got his and Michelle's and made his way off the train. Michelle followed behind him slowly. He turned to make sure she was still there when he got down the steps onto the platform. Putting down the trunks, he held out his hand to help her down the steps. She smiled shyly at him and then looked around. She saw his parents standing off to the side, his mother wore a smile, watching her son be chivalrous. She still had her doubts about allowing them to share a bed, but she put them aside, trusting her son. The two made their way over to the parents and the mother grabbed her son up into a hug. "I've missed you greatly, Draco."

"Mum." He said and tried to disentangle himself from her embrace. "This is Michelle." He said once he straightened his robe.

"Yes, I remember from last year. How are you, Michelle?" his mother said. When Michelle stammered, "Oh, how silly of me. Of course you aren't okay. Well, we'll change that, won't we, dear?" she looked up at her husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for allow me to stay with you over the summer. It means a great deal to me." Michelle finally found her voice.

Mr. Malfoy just looked down his nose at her and turned away, not speaking. Draco put his arm around Michelle to steer her behind his father, as they made their way to the side. "We are going to side-along apparate. You must hold tightly to my hand, dear." Mrs. Malfoy said to her. She offered her hand to Michelle, who took it and held tightly, still holding on to Draco's hand. He grabbed his father's hand and they all disappeared, only to reappear in a great room. "Welcome home." She said once they had separated. "Draco, take your things to your room. You will find that accommodations have been made for you. Michelle, follow and find out where the room is. I'll see that dinner is started." Mrs. Malfoy said as Mr. Malfoy left the room without a word.

Draco motioned for Michelle to follow. They wound their way up the circular staircase and he stopped at a room at the very top. "Here it is. It's not much, but it's home." He said and opened the door. He found that his bed had been enlarged and another wardrobe had been added to house Michelle's things.

"Not much! Draco, this is enormous. The house, the room, everything. And your father still doesn't like me." Michelle said.

"I think it's the situation he doesn't like." Mrs. Malfoy appeared behind her at the doorway, making Michelle jump. "Sorry, dear, didn't mean to startle you. I wanted to let you know that dinner will be in 10 minutes." She smiled and left.

"Everything will be just fine, Michelle. Don't worry." Draco said as he began unpacking his things. Michelle followed his lead and unpacked her things. They made their way down to dinner.

"So, Michelle, Dumbledore tells me that you grew up in an orphanage in America. Says you didn't know your parents until he did a family history potion on you. He assures me that you are pure blood." Mr. Malfoy broke the silence at dinner.

"That's what he tells me. I really wouldn't know, since I've never known my parents." Michelle replied to him.

He smirked and the silence continued. Michelle tread lightly in the house from then on. She didn't cause any kind of disturbance, not wanting to make Mr. Malfoy angry. She and Draco spent most of their time lounging by the pool and him teaching her to fly a broom. Michelle thought this was just silly, why should she fly a broom when she could just turn into an eagle and fly wherever she wanted? The summer passed as the two friends became closer than ever.

Soon, their letters came for school, along with the list of supplies they would need for their 3rd year. Mrs. Malfoy took the two to Diagon Alley to buy their things. Walking by the dark alley where Marcus first attacked her, Michelle shuddered. Draco gripped her hand tighter and they moved quickly on past. After buying their things, they had lunch at a small café there in Diagon Alley, then took the floo home. Michelle still didn't quite trust the floo, so she travelled with Draco. One night, she convinced Draco to try and let her sleep alone. She didn't want to become dependent on him. He finally agreed as long as he was allowed to come in if she needed him. He set up camp outside the room, worrying. He drifted off and then was jerked awake by a scream and a loud crash. He ran into the room to find Michelle sitting up in bed, screaming and the window smashed to pieces. Out the window, he saw a tree in the yard on fire. He ran to Michelle's side and wrapped her in his arms. His mother and father arrived soon after and he explained what had happened. His father watched as Draco held her and soothed her. He calmly walked to the window, put out the fire in the tree and repaired the window. He turned to look at his wife, "Well, I guess you did the right thing, allowing her to stay here like this. I didn't realize how much of a danger she was to those around her while she's sleeping." Then he walked out of the room. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at her son and left them alone.

Draco slid into bed beside Michelle and gathered her up next to him. Smoothing her hair with his hand, he spoke softly to her, assuring her that everything was okay. The next morning, Mrs. Malfoy found them just like that. Quietly she spoke, "Draco, it's time to get ready to meet the train." Draco opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at his mother.

"Thanks, mum. We'll get ready." He turned to Michelle to find her already awake.

School started just as always and they were allowed to keep the arrangement from before. Draco was becoming more and more mellow to those around him and breathed easier knowing that Flint wasn't in school anymore. Although, he still never left Michelle alone. When he couldn't be with her, Blaise, the one friend he trusted, was. The school year passed and they found themselves back at Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Michelle had purchased gifts for Draco's parents, hoping that maybe they would warm up to her. She and Draco exchanged gifts on Christmas morning before going down to his parents. Draco was becoming more aware of his feelings for Michelle. He watched over her and felt like her protector, but there was more. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Michelle was having feelings as well for Draco. She couldn't explain them, but things felt different when she looked at him. She felt like she was falling in love. The more days that passed, the more she knew that she was falling in love with Draco. Should she tell him how she feels? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if it makes things different between them? No, she wouldn't tell him. School ended and she and Draco spent another summer by the pool.

Draco looked over at her and felt something stirring in the pit of his stomach. _'Man, she's so beautiful. What would she do if I kissed her? What would I do? This shouldn't be so complicated. We have spent every day together for the past 2 years, why does it feel like everything will change if I tell her how I feel?'_ he thought as he watched her. She looked up and met his eyes. They stared at each other for a long time before she got up and dived into the pool. He watched her dive in and swim to the other end and back again. Over and over, she lapped the pool, then got out. Seeing the water dripping off of her body made him a bit uncomfortable. What was this he was feeling? Who could he talk to about it? Blaise. Yes, Blaise would tell him what he was feeling.

On the train heading to school for their 4th year, Draco took Blaise aside and asked him some questions. Michelle was confused, but brushed it off. It wasn't long before they came back and sat down. They all talked until the train arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone hurried to the carriages. Draco helped her onto the carriage before climbing in beside her. At the feast, Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Excitement rustled through the Great Hall as everyone realized what this would mean. After the announcement, Dumbledore ushered them off to bed. Draco and Michelle made their way to their room. After getting ready for bed, Michelle curled up under the covers waiting for Draco to join her. It was almost strange sleeping next to him with all these feelings she was having. He finally joined her and they fell asleep. She had a hard time concentrating on her studies. Although she didn't really need to concentrate much, magic came to her naturally, and she already knew everything they were being taught. Her mind kept wandering to Draco. Once, in Charms, she caught him staring at her. She smiled and he smiled back. _'Maybe he feels the same as me. Maybe, just maybe.'_ She thought.

Professor Snape announced that the Yule Ball would take place on Christmas Eve. That night in their room, Draco spoke, "Michelle, would you go to the ball with me?"

"Of course, Draco, I would love to." She answered and smiled. Soon, couples were popping up everywhere, guys were swallowing their pride and asking girls to the ball. Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve and time for the ball. Draco got dressed and waited outside the room for Michelle to get ready. She put on the ball gown that his mother had gotten her for Christmas the year before. The top was white with sparkles and the skirt flared out in a shimmery white with silver highlights. She brushed her hair until it shown and then arranged it into a loose pony tail on top of her head. It still hung down to her shoulders. She placed the gold necklace with the Slytherin pendant on it on her neck and took a deep breath. Satisfied with the way she looked in the mirror, she opened the door.

Draco turned as the door opened. He had been talking with Blaise while they both waited for their dates. When Michelle appeared, Blaise smiled and left. Draco looked stunned. "What's wrong?" she asked, nervous that he didn't like what he saw.

"Nothing's wrong. You're beautiful." He said, not believing that he was actually saying it out loud.

Michelle fiddled with her skirt. "No, you look much better than me. You are so very handsome, Draco. I can hardly take my eyes off of you." She said, then put her hand over her mouth, not believing that she said that out loud.

Draco smiled and offered her his arm. She took it and off they went to the Great Hall. Draco found a table and held the chair for Michelle to sit down. He then sat next to her and turned so that he could see her. They sat looking at each other until they heard the music playing to signal the entrance of the Champions. They stood and watched as the four champions entered the Hall with their dates and began a dance. Once they finished, Dumbledore stood, looking splendid in his dress robes. "If everyone will take a seat, we shall commence with the food, and then dancing will resume." He said and sat down. He picked up the menu beside his plate, looked at it for a moment, said "Pork chops," and they appeared on his plate. Everyone followed his lead, ordering their dinner. Draco could hardly eat for staring at Michelle. She was the same, always looking over at him. After everyone had eaten, the music began again. Draco stood and offered his hand to Michelle.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She smiled and took his hand. He led her on to the dance floor and gathered her close to him. Breathing in her intoxicating scent, he began to lead her in a slow dance. She sighed and leaned into him. They were really barely moving, being content to just stand there holding each other. The slow song turned into a fast one and snapped them out of their daydreams. They began to dance with the crowd and had a great time. After a few hours, Michelle began to tire. Her feet hurt from the shoes and she just wanted to kick them off. Draco said goodnight to his friends and steered her towards their room. He said the password and they entered the room together. Michelle kicked off her shoes and sighed.

"That was wonderful, but those shoes are killer." She told him. "I had a great time, Draco. Thank you."

"Thank you." He replied and reached for her. Pulling her to him, he placed one hand one the side of her face, making sure she was looking at him. He leaned towards her and placed his lips on hers. Surprised but delighted, Michelle responded by pressing her lips harder against his to let him know that she wanted him to continue. He deepened the kiss, letting his emotions flow. He was in love with her and he wanted her to know it. She pulled him closer and moved her hands to his hair. Running her fingers through it, she sighed and leaned into him. The kiss lasted longer than either had dreamed it would. Finally, they both had to come up for air.

"Michelle," he breathed her name. Placing his forehead against hers, he ran his hands down her arms to link them with her hands. Their fingers laced together by their sides.

"Draco," she sighed and smiled. After catching their breath, the looked up at each other, both wanting to say something, but neither wanting to break the moment. She finally spoke. "I love you, Draco." She said. _'Holy crap. Now why did I say that? That is so not what I was gonna say.'_ A look of horror crossed her face.

Draco smiled at her. "I love you, Michelle. I have for a while now, I've just been trying to find the right time to tell you." He responded.

She breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't take off running. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him again and ran off to get changed. Returning, he smiled, she had forgotten to take her hair down. He liked it up, but loved it even better down, flowing around her shoulders where he could play with it while she slept. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, his fingers working at the ribbon holding her hair up. Once he got it free, he ran his fingers through the softness. Pulling away reluctantly, he sighed, "I like it better down." Smiling he left her to get changed. She climbed into bed, smiling to herself, not believing her luck. He loved her back, how did she get so lucky? After several minutes, he joined her and pulled her to him. Brushing her hair to the side, he kissed her neck and sent shivers down her back. Chuckling, he kissed her neck again and then settled in to sleep. The both slept wonderfully and woke up refreshed and happy on Christmas morning. Sometimes during the night, Draco had shed his shirt and was only sleeping in his pajama pants. When Michelle saw him, she smiled and looked away quickly, embarrassed at having looked at his bare chest. He laughed, seeing her blush, and quickly returned to her side. Placing his fingers under her chin, he forced her to look at him. "It's okay. You can look all you want. It all belongs to you now. There is no one else for me, only you. I'm not ashamed of my body, and you shouldn't be ashamed to look." He kissed her. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He said to her.

"Merry Christmas, Draco. I love you so much. I want to see you, and I want you to see me, all of me, but I'm scared." She admitted to him.

"It's okay, darling. I won't push you into anything. I know it will take time for you to get over what happened and allow me to touch you that way. Just trust that I won't hurt you." He said. Turning, he reached behind him and picked up a small package. Giving it to her, he held his breath as he watched her open it. Inside was a beautiful sapphire ring. "It's a promise ring." He said, pulling it out of the box. Taking her right hand, he placed the ring on her finger, "I promise to always love you and protect you. Until the day I die, I will never leave your side. You make my world complete. I hope that one day you will marry me and be with me forever. I promise to make your needs a priority and to make your life as happy as I can." He said. Looking up, he saw tears in her eyes. "Oh, Michelle, I didn't mean to make you cry." He gathered her up in his arms.

"It's okay. That was just so beautiful, what you said. I can't help but feel more in love with you now that before. I promise to do everything I can to make you happy, Draco. You are my life, my protector, my friend, my love… my Silver Hero. How could I not spend my life with you? You have been there for me when no one else has been. I could never be with anyone else. I love you so much, Draco, it almost hurts. My heart feels like it may explode." She told him. Pulling back from his chest, she reached up and kissed him. They broke apart and opened the rest of their gifts. Michelle had gotten Draco a necklace to match the one he got her a few years ago. From that moment on, the two were always holding hands or seen sneaking a kiss everyone now and then in the corridor. Dumbledore watched them with a troubled smile.

Oh, he didn't think they would abuse his trust, he was just worried that she might get hurt. He knew that this was a natural progression of their relationship, since they had begun sleeping in the same bed together two years ago. He just hoped that Draco would not hurt her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Summer came, and the two found themselves back at Malfoy Manor by the pool. Mrs. Malfoy had noticed a difference in their relationship the moment they got off the train. She smiled, happy to see her son happy for once. Glad that he was a more compassionate man than his father was.

5th year at school came and went with a bang. Starting out, the Ministry decided that they would try to take over the school by placing a new teacher. The first day, she found out about Draco and Michelle's sleeping arrangement and forbade it. Making them sleep in the dorm with the other students, she soon found herself with a fireball blowing through her window and screaming coming from the Slytherin house. She found Snape and asked him what was going on. He told her exactly as he had told her before. Michelle could not sleep alone in the dorm. The other students were in danger. They entered and found the entire common room ablaze and Draco trying to put it out to get up the stairs to Michelle. Umbridge, begrudgingly allowed them back into their suite to sleep. She didn't like it, but there were no further fireballs so she said it was for the best. Everyone hated her and called her the pink frog. Almost everyone served detention during the year. The Weasley twins decided it would be best to leave, right in the middle of OWLS. Draco just had to shake his head at them, silently cheering them on.

Towards the end of the year, Harry and Hermione managed to get Umbridge kidnapped by the centaurs in the forest, and things started looking up from there. Harry encountered Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic and lived to tell the tale again. Michelle and Draco worried for Harry, but couldn't be anything but happy for long.

Summer came and they were back at the manor. Draco left Michelle by the pool for a few minutes and went to find his parents. "Mum, dad." He said quietly, when he found them in the library. "I need to talk to you about something. I want to marry Michelle. I love her and can't see my life without her. We would wait until we were out of school, of course, but I wanted your blessing, before I ask her." He blurted out. His parents looked at him, a slow smile spread across his mother's face. His father scowled, but nodded once, indicating that he consented.

Going back out to the pool, he returned to his seat beside Michelle and smiled to himself, planning how to propose to her.

With the return of school for 6th year, came talk of war with Voldemort. Draco was scared for his family, knowing how close his father was to Voldemort the first time around. He feared that his father would get sucked in again, and bring the whole family with him. He didn't want Michelle near Voldemort. He knew that much, he wanted to protect her at all costs. Before he knew it, though, Voldemort had him under the Imperious Curse forcing him to kill Dumbledore. Thankfully, Professor Snape came to the rescue and killed Dumbledore in his place. Draco ran back to his suite with Michelle, holding her and crying. Not know what to do, he decided to leave school with her and run away somewhere. Maybe to America where she was from. The days passed and he realized that he waited too late to run. He had to face this and help Harry finish this war.

Summer was not a happy time at Malfoy Manor. His parents argued all the time, Michelle stayed closed up in the room most of the day to avoid them. School term brought with it more tension than ever. Dumbledore was dead, Snape was horrible as headmaster and Harry was missing. Draco began to wonder if he hadn't run away, he wouldn't have blamed him at all.

One night, Draco dropped down on his knee in front of Michelle. Taking her hand, he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Michelle Cooper, will you do me the amazing honor of being my wife?" he asked her.

Michelle, stunned, threw her arms around his neck and said, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I love you, Draco." Then she kissed him.

A few nights after Christmas break, Draco and Michelle were sitting in their suite contemplating what was coming. They looked at each other and moved towards each other. Draco pulled her into a deep lingering kiss. Picking her up, he carried her to the bed and gently lay her down. Breaking away from the kiss, he looked deep in to her eyes, silently asking if this was what she wanted. She nodded slightly and smiled, "Yes, Draco, I'm ready for this." She said softly. Draco made love to her, knowing that this may be the only chance they got to be together so intimately.

Light shown in through the window, not sunlight, as the sun hadn't shown in several months, just daylight. Michelle rolled over and seeing Draco, smiled, remembering his sweet lovemaking of the night before. Draco opened his eyes and seeing her smiling, leaned forward to kiss her. "Morning beautiful." He said. They laid there together, memories of the night before washing over them. After hours, Michelle needed the loo, so she decided to take a shower while there. Draco said he would wait for her outside the door. While waiting, he heard rumblings that Harry had returned to the school to fight Voldemort. Hoping that they were right, he rushed Michelle out of the room after her shower. Before long, they found out that the rumors were true. Harry Potter had returned, and he was looking for something. They were all called into the Great Hall and forced to stand while Professor Snape inspected their ranks, looking for Harry.

Harry stepped out and confronted Snape. McGonagall jumped between them and chased Snape away. Most everyone cheered as she told Harry that she would do whatever he needed her to do. He told her he needed some time. She and the other professors and adults from the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived to help fight, began to place protective spells around the school. Draco frantically searched his mind for a place to hide Michelle during the war.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Michelle, hearing his thoughts, turned to him and said, "No, I'm staying here and fighting. I will not hide from this war. I have to help Harry." She told him and put her finger to his lips to stop his arguments. Replacing her finger with her lips, she kissed him, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I have to do this. I won't get hurt, I promise. You will be marrying me when this is over. You aren't getting out of it that easy." She smiled, then turned and walked towards the door. He followed, not wanting to let her out of his sight. The stood their ground once Voldemort had broken though the enchantments around the castle.

He called for Harry to meet him in the forest to finish this. Battling for their lives, Michelle and Draco threw spell after spell at Death Eaters. After what seemed like hours, Voldermort turned up with Harry's 'dead' body. Making his speech, Draco saw his parents motioning him over to them behind Voldemort. Draco refused to leave Michelle's side. He could tell his mother understood. Neville stepped forward and spoke. Telling everyone that it didn't matter if Harry was dead, that didn't stop him from being in our hearts and was no reason for us to give up. Michelle stepped up behind Neville and Hermione next to her. Ron and Draco stepped up next. He stuck out his hand and Michelle took it in hers. Standing together, they would somehow defeat this monster. Neville pulled a sword out the sorting hat, just as Harry had done years ago. At that moment, Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and the fighting began again in earnest. "I knew he couldn't be dead." Michelle whispered. Draco suddenly found his mother at his side, fighting her own sister. Michelle let go of his hand and made her way to Harry's side as he was fighting Voldemort. Leaning towards him, she whispered, "I can help you Harry. Just channel your spell at me when I tell you to, and don't break it for any reason, until this is all over." Harry glanced at her confused. Draco watched, intrigued, wondering what she was doing.

After Voldemort's snake had been killed, he had no more souls left to bring him back. It was the right moment to reveal everything and kill him. Michelle stepped forward, in front of Harry. "Out of the way, little girl." Voldemort spat out.

"No, I have something to say to you. Do you remember about 2 years before Harry defeated you the first time? Remember someone named Patrice?" she asked. She saw that he did indeed remember. "You tortured her, remember, put her under the imperius curse to do you bidding."

"Yesss… she was so easy and fun to control. Dumbledore's daughter." He hissed.

"That's right, Dumbledore's daughter. Well, there were consequences of your controlling her in your bed. I am that consequence." She said and paused to let the information sink in. Draco dropped to his knees beside his mother, as everyone had stopped fighting to listen. Michelle was Voldemort's daughter. How could that be? "Yes, I am your daughter, and I am here to destroy you. My mother gave me up to an orphanage in America so that I would be as far away from you as possible. She hoped that I would never show up on Hogwarts list, but she was hoping against hope. My name was down from the moment she delivered me. As you know you own heritage, you should know that I am descended from Ravenclaw and Slytherin through you. Well, through my mother, I am descended from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." She paused again, letting this sink in. "That's right, I'm descended from the most powerful witches and wizards of this world. Their blood has all met in me. Now, Harry, is the time." She said. Draco leapt to his feet as Harry pointed his wand at Michelle and cast a spell . His mother stopped him from running to her.

"No, Draco. She knows what she's doing. Trust her." She said to him. Tears streaming from his eyes, he watched as the woman he loved started to glow. Everyone watched as she began to rise in the air. Suddenly, light burst forth from everywhere in her body and the earth began to shake, rain began to pound down, the wind began to wail, and fire shot forth from her. Harry was struggling to hold the spell as his wand began to shake. Suddenly, it jerked forward in his hand, jerking him off his feet. He watched as all the elements met and heard an explosion. He watched as Voldemort literally burst to pieces. Exhausted, he fell to the ground, as Michelle floated back down. She collapsed beside him. Sobbing out her name, Draco broke away from his mother and rushed forward to her side. Picking up her head, gently, he held it in his lap. He didn't care that everyone was seeing him cry, all he cared about was the beautiful girl who was lying there.

"No, Michelle, you can't leave me. You can't, you promised." He choked out as Harry raised up. Harry put his hand over on Draco's as Michelle coughed. Draco looked down and saw that she was looking at him. He hugged her to him, crying and laughing at the same time. "You're okay. You're okay." He repeated as he rocked her.

"I told you I would be fine." She said. Her beautiful golden hair had changed though. It was now a bright shiny silver. Draco helped her stand and offered his hand to Harry to help him up. Standing there, they turned around and heard cheering start in the back of the hall. Soon, the whole hall had erupted into cheers of victory. They had defeated Voldemort. He was gone for good. Michelle turned to Draco, raising her hand to his face, she cupped his cheek. Looking into his eyes, "You don't hate me, do you?" she said.

"Never in a million years could I hate you, my love. I do wonder why you never told me, though." He replied.

"Don't you see, Draco? If you had known, he could have tortured you and used you to get to me, and I just couldn't take it if you got hurt." She explained. He smiled and lowered his head to kiss her. Draco's mother came to stand beside him, truly repent of what she had helped do, hating herself. Draco raised his head and smiled at his mother, wrapping his arm around her. Harry offered her his hand to shake, and she smiled through her tears and gathered him into a hug. Draco laughed and joined in the hug with Michelle at his side. Breaking apart, they all sighed as they looked around at the damage the castle had taken. This would take a long time to fix, but Draco figured that they could fix it together, all of them. Each house alongside the other. Maybe this would help destroy the division of the houses, and help instill the sense of unity that should have been all along.

Several months later, Draco stood outside in the backyard of the manor. Dressed in a suit and his dress cloak, he bounced on his feet as he waited. His father and Blaise stood beside him to his left as the minister stood to his right. He was watching the back door of the house, where she would appear, hopefully soon. He had waited for this day for too long. The day he married the love of his life and started his life with her. He already had a house for them, and had a wonderful honeymoon planned, all as a surprise to her. The music started and everyone stood. He watched the door, waiting. He saw Harry first, then he saw her and no one else mattered. She was so breathtaking in her white wedding dress. Her hair falling down around her shoulders in soft curls, he smiled as he saw that she had remembered that he liked her hair down best. She took Harry's arm as they came through the door and he heard his mother whimper. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked down the aisle towards him. She and Harry had become as close as any brother and sister could ever be, and she asked him to walk her down the aisle and give her away to Draco. He readily agreed. As they approached the altar, Draco saw Michelle's beautiful smile and everything else dissolved around them. Nothing else seemed to exist. He reached out to take her hand and Harry looked at him knowingly. Draco smirked at him, saying 'Are you kidding? Of course I'll treat her right.' The minister cleared his throat and they all turned to him.

Launching into the wedding ceremony, Draco barely heard anything the minister said. He was so lost in the beautiful eyes staring up at him. When the silence was broken by a chuckle and he was nudged by his father, Draco said, "I do." Michelle replied the same and they smiled at each other, never looking away. He placed the ring on her finger and repeated the words that the minister spoke. His mother stepped forward with a rope and draped it over their joined hands. "You are now bound to each other for eternity. Nothing can break the bond." She stated. His father stepped over and placed his hands over the rope.

"What has been brought together here today, let no man or beast come between. This love is true and will last from here ever after." He said and smiled at his son. Proud that Draco had become the man he had only wished to be himself.

"I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The minister said as the parents stepped aside. "You may kiss your bride, sir." He smiled.

Draco leaned forward and placed a sweet, gently kiss on her lips. Wanting more, but knowing now was not the time, he pulled back and smiled at his new wife. Turning, the faced the crowd who cheered. Harry slapped him on the back and reached to hug Michelle. "You got a good man here, Michelle. Don't ever forget that." Harry told her. Draco smiled, knowing that they had all come a long way since 1st year at Hogwarts.

Draco and Michelle walked down the aisle between the rows of people who had come to see them get married. They walked towards a tent set up at the other side of the pool. Entering, they found a huge cake and champagne filling tables. Everyone followed and they cut the cake. After a few hours of speeches and toasts, Draco stood. He extended his hand to Michelle and she took it to stand beside him. They bade farewell to everyone and disapparated out of the tent, Draco leading the way. He guided them to an out of the way place. They appeared on a beach in the moonlight, holding hands. He turned to her and kissed her. "Welcome home, Mrs. Malfoy." He said, turning towards the house. Michelle turned and gasped. It was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. Draco swept her up into his arms and carried her inside. He carried her all the way up to their bedroom and gently placed her on her feet beside the king sized four posted bed. The covers had already been turned down, soft music was playing, candles were burning throwing scents of lilac and violets everywhere. Running his hands through her silver curls, he kissed her lovingly. Slowly and gently, he removed her dress and then allowed her to remove his suit. Slowly, patiently they made love to each other as husband and wife, knowing that they had forever. Draco had never dreamed he could be this happy with anyone.

Christmas time came around again, and Draco found himself and Michelle at his parents' home to celebrate. They had exchanged gifts and his father actually laughed a few times during the day. Dinner was getting prepared and they all sat beside the fire, just enjoying each other's company. Michelle was lying with her head in Draco's lap, he was absently rubbing her belly, round with his growing child. Suddenly he pulled his hand back and laughed. "The baby kicked me." He said, astonished.

Michelle laughed her soft laugh and kissed his hand. His mother came over to feel and before he knew it, his father was there as well. Smiling, he felt his child kick again. From his mother's intake of breath and the goofy smile on his father's face, he knew that they felt it as well.

A few weeks later, they travelled by broom to the Burrow, the home of the Weasleys, as it was a safer way for Michelle to travel being with child. They were there for Harry and Ginny's wedding. Draco stood up beside Ron and Harry, as Ginny and her father came down the aisle. Remembering the way he felt seeing Michelle, he knew what Harry was feeling. Looking over at his wife, he saw that she was watching him, smiling. After the reception, they went left to journey to their home on the beach. Draco watched his wife closely on the trip, making sure that she was okay and didn't need to stop. Arriving at the house, he helped her off the broom and inside.

"Draco." She said softly, as she gently shook his shoulder. He murmured and rolled over, slowly opening one eye.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling her towards him.

"It's time." She said, and gasped as another pain crossed her abdomen. He sat up quickly, knowing what she meant.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure. Call her." She said as another pain ripped through her. He ran to the fireplace and threw some powder in. Sticking his face in the flames, he muttered something. Fireplaces swirled around him as his face passed to the place he wanted. Stopping at the right gate, he looked around, seeing them in bed. Her heard her giggle, and cleared his throat. The two sat up quickly, the woman cover herself with the blanket.

"What the bloody hell, Malfoy?" Ron shouted. Hermione smacked his shoulder.

"Stop it. What's wrong, Draco?" she asked quietly.

"It's time. The baby." He said, and then pulled his head back out of the fire as he heard her say that she was on her way. Moments later, she arrived in the fireplace with her medical bag.

"Hi, Michelle. How are you feeling?" she said in her soft, soothing tone.

A pain ripped through her and she gritted her teeth. "Great, just great. I'm being ripped apart from the inside, but everything feels wonderful." Michelle growled. Draco sat beside her and held her hand as another pain came. Hermione lifted the covers and saw that the baby's head was almost out.

"Okay, Michelle, you're going to have to push real hard for me. The baby is almost here." She said, slipping on the gloves from her kit. Michelle nodded and when the next pain came, she pushed with all her might. "Here's the head. Rest a moment and with the next pain, push again, just like that." Hermione said as she cradled the baby's head in her hands. Michelle pushed again, losing count of the seconds, she felt the pressure ease and the pains stop. Hermione turned away from her, holding the baby and clearing the airways for it to breathe. Turning around, she held up the baby for them to see, "It's a girl." She said. Walking the few steps to Michelle's side, she placed the baby girl on her chest and wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm. Michelle smiled and cried as she turned to Draco. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at his wife and baby girl.

"Here's our baby girl, Alyssa." He said.

"That's a beautiful name." Hermione replied, working on getting Michelle finished with the delivery. After cleaning up and making sure mother and child were doing well, she left them alone. Returning home to Ron, she smiled and kissed her husband.

"I suppose I should let mother know, shouldn't I?" Draco said, breaking himself away from his beautiful family. Walking over to the fireplace, he placed the call to his parents. "Mum, dad, come soon and meet your granddaughter." He said and pulled his face out of the flames. Soon after, they arrived to see her and Draco actually saw his father cry. He smiled at his beautiful golden haired daughter. She takes after her mother.


End file.
